Stay Tooned
by The Lone Pig
Summary: (written w/Miramele) The cast of Sailor Moon gets dumped into old cartoons... chaos ensues!
1. one

TLP: Morning minna, I'm the TLP.  
  
Miri: Not any more!!! MhaWhahahahahah!! This is MY body now, give it to ME!! *takes TLP's body and tries it on*  
  
TLP: tee hee... I'm Miri... I LOVE the Backstreet Boys... Nick is my favorite  
  
Miri: Ah, i could get used to this. Ha, now you're me, foolish little girl!  
  
TLP: tee hee... I love you TLP-sama...  
  
Miri: NOO!! Away with you!  
  
TLP: but TLP-sama... you promised we'd run away together...  
  
Miri: Ummm..no. i never said that!  
  
TLP: *cries*  
  
Miri: Silly girl! Why are you crying?  
  
TLP: I'm a girl... I have cycles and stuff... this is soooo weird. I don't know what to do! I want some chocolate ice cream... *wanders to freezer*  
  
Miri: Do not ignore me! I am the great TLP!  
  
TLP: I love Nick from the BSB! He could beat you up anytime! He's my hero and he's ten times the man you are!  
  
Miri: WHAT??  
  
TLP: you heard me... you, you SWINE! you are the object of hatred for every woman!  
  
Miri: I am the best swine in the world!!  
  
TLP: *hits TLP-sama on the head* we wrote a fic minna!  
  
Miri: Oh...that...Ummmmm... Well, let them read it! It is of course my brainchild! I have devised the whole thing and had to constantly fix this girl's poor excuse for grammar... but I must be off! *flips cape behind back*  
  
TLP: *runs after TLP-sama, grabs his leg and doesn't let go*  
  
Miri: ACK, let...me..*pant*...GO!!!  
  
TLP: NO TLP-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
*men in white coats grab them both, bind them, and throw them in the back of a white truck*  
  
ANs:  
TLP: I am SOOOO sorry Miri, but I um... deleted your AN on accident. *baka TLP baka* I've tried to piece it together from what I remember... but, oh well. Oh, and consequently, I forgot that I'm supposed to put my name first in the credit... ^_~  
A big thanks to Miri for cooperating and actually writing with me!  
email: thelonepig@hotmail.com  
AIM: The Lone Pig  
Miri: I LOVE TLP! He's my hero! *big hugs* *men in white coats come to take her away* I want to thank some people, but TLP deleted my AN so I don't remember who... um... Micheal, some other people... ah, you're all great!  
email: short-stuff@ix.netcom.com  
AIM: starbunny816  
Title: Stay Tooned Prologue/Episode 1  
Authors: Miriamele and The Lone Pig  
Rating: G  
  
Definitely ALTERNATE REALITY... *as if you were expecting anything else...*  
Serena giddily jumped into the living room, singing into an imaginary microphone. "Funny how our dreams come true, like a fool I'm into you. The day we met, I lost my saaaanniitteee..."  
  
She danced to the table in front of the television. After making some last minute changes to her choice of bowls and dishes, she sat back to admire her hard work. Leading all others, was a platter of tortilla chips, centered by a tiny cup of Taka Bell (trademark) Super Spicy Salsa dip! Raye would just love that!   
Following that arrangement, stood a large bowl of popcorn, slathered in butter and salt. And next to that was what Serena fondly referred to as her "sweet tray". Infamous at parties nation-wide, it was filled to the edges with chocolatey treats so strong that many people could really "just have one". Well, with the exception of Serena, of course!  
  
Today had been the last day of school and she had decided to gather together all of her friends in a jubilant celebration of their freedom. After all, what better excuse for a slumber party? Her parents were both out of town on a business convention. Her little brother, Sammy, had been invited to stay over at a friend's house. The conditions were perfect for a girls' night out.  
  
Serena bounced over to the stack of videos next to the television. She ran her finger along the movie titles, trying to make sure she hasn't missed anything. Ranma 1/2... Tenchi... Escaflowne... Card Captor Sakura... DragonBallZ... Blue Seed... Marmalade Boy... Fushigi Yuugi... and one very special movie right on top. Serena giggled. It was her favorite in the whole world -- the Rainbow Brite movie!  
  
Serena smiled at the thought of spending time with her friends. It had been a long time since she had been able to unwind from the stresses of school. Life was hard enough saving the world practically every night. She deserved a break! Why should she have to drag herself to school every morning and face Ms. Haruna? Life could be so unfair. But school was out for the summer and she had not a care in the world!   
She smiled again and turned a cartwheel. Her foot caught the end of the table as she leapt through the air, tipping it and sending its contents rocketing into the air and all over the floor. Serena frowned and started to cry as she began picking up the assorted snacks from the carpet. The sound of a bird chirping filled the house, announcing the arrival of some guest or another. Serena couldn't understand why her parents didn't use a normal doorbell...  
  
Serena quickly threw a few more chips into a bowl and then scrambled for the door. Turning the doorknob and peering out, she was met with the smiling faces of Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita all standing on her front porch.  
  
"Oh... hi guys!" Serena looked over her shoulder at the mess and groaned. "I was just cleaning up..."  
Half an hour later, the team of girls had restored Serena's living room to its former state of cleanliness.  
  
"Great! It's no wonder Darien always calls you an odango atama! I can't believe you ruined all of the food!" shouted Raye, throwing her arms into the air.  
  
"Well I don't see you trying to remedy the situation," replied Serena snotily.  
  
Electricity filled the air as Serena and Rei glared at each other from across the room.  
  
"Here we go again," sighed Lita as she folded her arms.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Amy. "Why don't we order pizza!"  
  
"And let's have some boys come over!" grinned Mina, whipping out her little black book.  
  
"I think that I can solve both problems with ONE solution!" All heads turned to the voice that had spoken... it was...  
  
"Serena?" chimed everyone in unison.  
  
"You... you have a solution... to a problem?" stuttered Raye, looking dizzy.  
  
"To...two problems...Serena, are you feeling all right?" asked Amy.  
  
"Yes, yes, Amy, of course! Now hush, Raye!" All the girls nodded, stunned at Serena's sudden interest in problem solving. Serena let the moment hang for a moment, allowing the suspense to build. Then she launched giddily into conversation:  
  
"You'll never guess who I saw out delivering pizza yesterday!"  
  
"WHAT??" chorused four voices.  
  
"That's ALL you have to say?" threatened Raye.  
  
"No, no, just listen to me!"  
  
"C'mon guys, give her a chance!" said Amy.  
  
"Thanks, Ams!"  
  
"As I was saying before being so RUDELY interrupted..." said Serena, casting an evil eye at Raye. "I saw Darien and Andrew out delivering pizza! For real you guys! They're working for that NEW pizza place! It was sooo funny, you see, because-"  
  
"That's your solution?" shrieked Raye, reaching out to throttle Serena.  
  
"Well, Mina wanted boys and Amy wanted pizza. It seemed like that would be a perfect fit," snickered Serena, innocently tugging at her hair.  
  
"Serena... that's... that's... GENIUS!! I LOVE the idea!" chimed Mina. "We get Andrew to come over and deliver pizza and then I'm sure I could get it for free if I... oh, of course Darien will be there too, aheheh, well..."  
  
"MINA?? Are you actually agreeing with Odango's plan?" Raye was shocked.  
  
"Yes, Raye, as a matter of fact I am!"  
  
"You guys, this doesn't sound like a very, erm, sound plan?" replied Amy cautiously. "Why don't you two just tell Andrew and Darien how you feel about them?"  
  
"Amy, that's... that's... GENIUS, but it's to be expected of you!" yelped Lita, suspicious stars forming in her eyes.  
  
"For sure! We can HELP you guys hook up with them. I'm sure Serena here would just loooooveeee to tell Darien--" snickered Raye.  
  
"Now hey! Wait a minute here! Raye, I don't like the sound of this plan of yours! I already told you I DON'T like him!" screamed Serena.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"Aw, shut up Raaayyeeee, I am NOT!!"  
  
"Y'all, quiet it down!" shouted Lita folding her arms menacingly.  
  
"Umm, you guys?" said Amy hesitantly.  
  
"What, Amy?" shouted a chorus of three voices  
  
"Anybody see where Mina went to?"  
  
"Hello, Vinny's Pizza Parlor?" echoed Mina's voice from the parlor.  
  
"Uh-ohhhhhh..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Andrew," asked Darien exasperatedly. "Are you sure you have the right address this time?"  
  
"Absolutely! This time I'm positive we're at the right house!"  
  
"Uh-huh, just like the last four deliveries on our list, ne?"  
  
"No, no, no! THIS time I double checked!" assured Andrew, waving a map in Darien's face.  
  
"Well, good for you! Now, c'mon, let's go. If we're not on time they'll get their pizza for free!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
Darien reached up pressed the lit-up doorbell before him. From inside the house he could just make out a curious bird sound...  
  
"Andrew, did you...hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, hen da ne. Well, whatever, ring it again!"  
  
Darien again reached up to ring the bell, but before his task was completed the door swung open, revealing three madly grinning girls and Amy crouched on the staircase.  
  
"Hello, boys!" they crooned, wickedly and in perfect harmony.  
  
"Andrew... I think you MUST have gotten the wrong house again!"  
  
"I don't think so..." said Andrew, fumbling with his map.  
  
"Hi Andrew!" chirped Mina from the doorway.  
  
"Uh... hi Mina." Questioning his sanity, he leaned over and whispered to Darien a request.  
  
"Pinch me."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"PLEASE tell me I'm dreaming!"  
  
Placing a hand on Andrew's shoulder, he responded: "Dude, I think it's your worst nightmare."  
  
"Hi, Darien!" sang the odangoed blonde.  
  
"Ugh, make that MY worst nightmare, why are YOU here, Serena?"  
  
"Darien, I LIVE here! Funny that you should, uh, mysteriously be our pizza guys... buuuut I WANT my pizza!!  
  
"Andrew, you guys wanna come in for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, Mina!" said Andrew, dropping everything in his hands and happily skipping into the house, his face lit like an overdone Christmas tree.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Dar?"  
  
"ANDREW! You're following them like a lost puppy!" Looking around Andrew panted and scampered further into the house.  
  
"Oh, well! Care to join me?"  
  
"But we have...stuff to do...pizzas to deliver! I mean, we can't just strand hundreds of hungry families somewhere...out there waiting, waiting for their pizza! Andrew, some of them might even be children! And I, Darien Shields, will NOT let some silly girls slumber party stop me!"  
  
"Fine, suit yourself," Andrew threw the keys to his aghast friend. "Sa-yo-na-ra."  
  
In no time at all, Darien was staring face to face with Serena's front door. Thinking twice, he reconsidered his plans.  
  
"Andrew!!! You can't just slam the door in my face! Let me in!! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Good, I'm glad we agree on something, and Darien? This was out last order, 'member?" winked Andrew.  
  
"Oh... right."  
  
"Well, come on in, minna! And give me my pizza, Darien!" invited Serena, snatching her pie from Darien's hands. "If you hadn't come back, I was gonna go out after you! No one stands between me and my pizza!"  
  
The two delivery men were both coached over to the couch, where they were sat down and bound with ropes.  
  
"Mina? Is this really necessary?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Of course, silly," giggled Mina. "Wouldn't want out 'special guests' running out on us now..." She winked and smiled. Andrew melted.  
  
"What's going on?!" shouted Darien, struggling against Lita's iron-grip.  
  
"You'll see," giggled Serena.  
  
The girls finished tying their captives, then crashed around in various places on the couch. Serena grinned mischieviously.  
  
"I'm sure you boys remember THIS show from your childhoods..."  
  
The screen blared on. The complimentary fifteen seconds of black and...  
  
WELCOME TO THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF DIC!  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!! Serena! NO, please, NO!!"  
  
A pretty pony with a rainbow-y mane and tail rises from a peaceful meadow. He happily frolics in the fields and then gallops towards a large mansion surrounded by little rainbow-y huts. The pony's name is Starlight.  
  
Suddenly, Starlight bursts into song:  
  
"Wake up, flowers, I've been up for hours!! There's work to do! Birds are singin', no more me-oh'-myin', There's work to do!"  
  
"SERENAAAA, please, NOOO!!, not Rainbow Brite!"  
  
As if on cue, thunder cut through the air, overriding even Darien's scream. The lights all went out and the television fizzled to black.  
  
"THERE IS A GOD!" shouted Darien.  
  
Lightning split the air and rain began pouring in droves. Everyone stared out the window at the growing storm.  
  
"Well," sighed Serena. "There goes that..."  
  
Suddenly, the lights shot back on.  
  
"Or maybe not?" pleaded Serena hopefully.  
  
The lights grew brighter and brighter, enveloping the room in the soft halo of flourescence.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Mina unsteadily.  
  
The lights overhead shattered, sending a shower of sparks and flourescent bulb down on the party. The television blared on and grew brighter. The lights began to pulse in unison, and on every pulse one more shattered. Everything was chaos.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" screamed Darien, trying to free himself from his rope.  
  
Andrew laid back with a silly grin on his face as Mina clutched him in fright.  
  
And then the light from the television grew so bright, it enveloped the entire room. When it dissapated only seconds later, the house was empty...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien awoke as sunlight poured into his face. He sat up to find himself on a very grassy hill overlooking a rainbow-y village. The bodies of his friends lay about him in the grass.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
A pretty pony with a rainbow-y mane and tail rose from the other side of the peaceful meadow. He froliced happily towards the group.  
  
Darien's scream cut the air like a knife. 


	2. two

TLP: Welcome back, minna... are you ready for another bout of fun with the minds of some of our favorite characters around?  
  
* ML backs away.....*  
  
*TLP and Miri cross arms* Well fine then, doesn't look like we need to write anymore...  
  
Miri: Well, TLP, guess we should just...leave, huh?  
  
TLP: Yep, guess so, Miri... to the Pigmobile?  
  
Miri: Absolutely! *throws cape behind shoulder*  
  
*TLP jumps into the Pigmobile and drives off rapidly with Miri... several pieces of paper are seen fluttering through the air as they fall to the ground...  
  
Miri: *climatic music* We'll be back!  
  
The Lone Pig: *maniacal laughter heard from Pigmobile as it drives off*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TLP's ANS: TLP's AN: Morning all... life is good. I spent $900 dollars today on clothes for Brazil... *grins* It was fun. Anywhoozle, I'd like to thank Jul...er... Elysia for introducing me to the SMRFF list, Michi... er... 'Ropa for keeping me up all hours of the morning (I couldn't write the weird stuff I did if I weren't writing it at 4 AM, ne?), MK for putting up with my constant beligerance and disregard for the rules, and a big thanks to Miri for being so cute in the writing of this fic. Oh, and also to Mere-chan for NOT MAKING ME AN EMSIT YET!!! DO YOU HEAR ME MEREDITH? I'M STILL COMING -- BODYGUARD OR NOT! Thank you, and have a nice day... ^^  
  
Miri's ANS: Hello all! ^^ Thanks sooo, very much for reading this! I really appreciate it! Thanks to Kell, Krystal, Michael, Badtz, oh, thanks everyone! And thanks to TLP for just being nice! I swear, he's never in a bad mood...This has been fun, as it is my first attempt at comedy! Well, for once I'm at a loss for words...weird.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Stay Tooned! Episode 2  
by: The Lone Pig and Miriamele  
TLP: thelonepig@hotmail.com  
AIM: the Lone Pig  
Miri: short-stuff@ix.netcom.com  
AIM: starbunny816  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien jerked his head up from the flowery ground only to stare into the face of a great white horse with a rainbow-y mane and tail? He almost looked like the horse from... and the little huts.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"Hello, friend! My name is Starlight! Welcome to Rainbow Land!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! How could this be happening to ME?" Following behind Starlight was a troupe of children dressed in all the different colors of the rainbow, each holding the hand of an unidentifiable fuzzy creatures... and they were all... singing.  
  
"Ummm...Starlight? Who are they?"  
  
"They're the Color Kids, of course!" cheered the horse gleefully.  
  
"Everybody's got part to play, to start each day in a BEAAUUUtiful way! Every morning, when the night goes awaaaayyyy, every morning is a brand new day!" Singing in perfect high-pitched harmony, they swayed back and forth, until they noticed Darien. They all stopped, mouths hanging open, looking very, very, disturbed. A little red boy separated himself from the others and approached Darien and Starlight.  
  
"StarLIGHT! I TOLD you to stop associating with those who aren't colorful!  
  
"Wha..." gaped Darien.  
  
"But... but Red... I wanna be everyone's friend..." sniffled Starlight.  
  
"Well, that's just not possible, Starlight, and you know it! Kids, get this monstrosity to the jail!"  
  
"WHAT? WHY?? Serena, Andrew! HELP! Wake up! They're going to arrest me or something!" screeched Darien, glancing fearfully at the Color Kids that were rapidly closing in around him.  
  
Again, the red one stepped forward and starring evilly up at Darien. Kicking him in the knees, he yelled, "Hey! You look me in the EYE when we talk, got it?" Falling to his knees Darien frantically looked around for SOME way to fight them off, but there were just too many...  
  
"Ummm... excuse me, Red?  
  
"It's Red Butler to you, bud!"  
  
"Okay, ummm, Red Butler. Could you maybe explain to me why I'm, uh, being arrested?" Maybe if he stalled them long enough, the others would wake up and come to his rescue.  
  
"Fine, if I must. You, sir, are being arrested because you are uncolorful!"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Well, just look at that black hair of yours! That will NEVER work in Rainbow Land! Black is the color of baaadddd people, so it's not allowed here. However, we might be kind enough to change it for you, for a small fee, of course," grinned Red.  
  
"Like...dye my hair, or something?!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But...see my eyes?? They're BLUE! Blue is a nice color!  
  
"I told you, black is NOT allowed!" Suddenly Red's face twisted and he pointed to the awaiting Color Kids.  
  
"All right, everyone! Get him and chain him! Then, take him to the Rainbow Prison!" Turning to Darien, he reminded, "Gotta say your Magenta Rights: You have the right to remain silent and uncolorful until further notice. Anything mean you say can and WILL be used against you!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ah, someone write that down! Talking back to law enforcement!"  
  
"SERENAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhhhhhh..." Andrew felt something tugging on his head, practically pulling his hair out by the roots.  
  
"What's going on...?" He slowly opened his eyes, only to see a horse's neck.  
  
"WHAT?" The pulling increased, and he jumped to his feet.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" screamed a voice. Leaping around, Andrew found himself face to face with... Starlight?  
  
"Hello, friend. I.m genuinely sorry that you're not hay."  
"Wha...you're...you're...?"  
  
"Starlight! Welcome to Rainbow Land!" chirped the horse.  
  
"Oh...my...god..."  
  
Andrew looked around to see all of his friends slowly coming to...except Darien. Uh-ohhhhh...   
  
"You guys!" he yelled, rushing to Mina's side.  
  
"Owwwww...Andrew? Where are we?"  
  
"Mina...we're in Rainbow Land."  
  
"Ahahaha...Andrew are you're sure you're feeling..." she stopped after taking in the soft, flowery hills around them and the Rainbow Palace, looming in the distance like a giant Ice Cream Cone.  
  
"Oh, no." Everyone was sitting in the grass and looked to Andrew to find  
out just exactly going on.  
  
"So, ANDREW! Do you care to tell us precisely WHERE we are?" demanded Raye.  
  
"Ummm...well...minna, we're in Rainbow Land."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"How can we be in Rainbow Land?" asked Lita. Everyone's face turned expectantly to Amy.  
  
"Well, you guys, I'm not sure. I guess we must've been sucked in the TV or something."  
  
"Sucked into the TV? You've got to be KIDDING!" screamed Raye.  
  
"Hey...you guys?"  
  
"What, Serena?"  
  
"Well...two things, actually."  
  
"What is it with you and putting things in twos today, huh Serena?" questioned Mina.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Nevermind, Andrew, go on, Serena."  
  
"Thanks, Ams! So...first: Look, I still have the TV remote!"  
  
"Hmmm...Perhaps that's the only way we can get back?" thought Amy, aloud.  
  
"Secondly, and most importantly: Where is Darien?"  
  
"Well...I'm not so sure! When I got up, he was already gone," said Andrew.  
  
"I know!" yelped a sing-songy voice.  
  
"Andrew...that horse is talking to us."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Hello, friends! I believe the uncolored one you call Darien is on his way to Rainbow Prison!" announced Starlight, cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Duuuhhhh, hey Murky! Look, new people in Rainbow Land!!" droned a dumpy little potato-shaped looking creature, "And they're uncolored too!"  
  
"Shut up, Lurky! Everyone knows that we're the ONLY uncolored ones in Rainbow Land! Only our lives are devoted to destroying that rainbow clad brat!"  
  
"But....Murky, look!" Glancing up from his latest evil invention, the short, greenish-colored evil mad scientist saw the group of angry people, who were only slightly colored.  
  
"Well, well, well...it looks like we could possibly have new allies anyway." cackled Murky. "I wonder why the Color Kids haven't gotten to them first?"  
  
"Woowwwwww...look at that remote the short blonde one is holding..."  
  
"What? Lurky, I'm positive that remote is the key to killing off that little Rainbow brat!"  
  
"Duuhhh...really?"  
  
"Yes, really! Now, get in the go-cart!"  
  
"Ok, Murky, whatever you say, Murky, I promise this time I'll do better and-"  
  
"Awww, just shut up and help me get that remote! This is the best thing that ever happened in Rainbow Land! Mwhahahahahah!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Y'all! I've got the perfect way to find Darien!" yelled Serena, over the din of arguing.  
  
"How, Serena," sighed Raye.  
  
"We play detective!"  
  
Serena whipped out a small cape and whirled it around herself, fastening it around her neck. She stood on the hill, decorated in a Sherlock Holmes' style hat and holding a bubble pipe in one hand.  
  
"And how is that going to help us?" asked Mina.  
  
"Junior High, my dear Mina..." said Serena.  
  
"That's elementary, dear," corrected Amy.  
  
"No, I already graduated from there," stated Serena, confused.  
  
"Lord help us all..." stated Raye as a matter-of-fact.  
  
Serena glared sharply at Raye before producing a magnifying glass from the folds of her cape. She bent down and began investigating the ground all around the area.  
  
"Serena?" asked Andrew. "Isn't it obvious they went that way?" He pointed at a path that had been clearly marked by the footsteps of a thousand tiny feet and a small ditch in the ground where a rather large body had been dragged.  
  
"Look! It's Darien's shoe!" shouted Lita, holding up a tennis shoe. Amy grabbed the shoe and ran several tests on it. "It's the correct size, his footprints are all over it, and..." Amy sniffed at the shoe. "And it definitely has a Darien odor about it..."  
  
"Oh my poor Darien!" screamed Serena. "Where could they have taken him?!"  
  
"My poor Darien?" echoed Raye.  
  
Mina smiled. "I think I heard it too..."  
  
"Serena and Darien, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Raye and Mina chimed in perfect unison.  
  
Serena blushed furiously. "Stop it you guys! I'm just worried about him, that's all!"  
  
"Oh, you're worried about him..." grinned Raye.  
  
Serena blushed more furiously.  
  
"Hey guys?" asked Andrew hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Andrew?" sang Mina as her attention suddenly shifted for him and she glided over next to him.  
  
"What's that?" Andrew pointed to a hill where a huge cloud of dirt was being kicked up in a trail that was leading straight for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is a great plan, duhh..." said Lurky.  
  
"Shut up and just grab that remote when we pass them," shouted Murky.  
  
The two evil creatures, one potato shaped, the other, an odd little green man, were bobsledding down a hill towards the strangers they had seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's coming closer!" said Serena.  
  
"At this speed, and at its calculated trajectory..." mumbled Amy as she fiddled with her calculator. "It's going to be here in less than a minute!"  
  
Lita pushed up a sleeve.  
  
"And if it gives us any trouble..." she growled.  
  
"Hey," spoke up the Rainbow-y Starlight. "You're ignoring me..."  
  
No one replied.  
  
The horse tossed his mane, turned, and disappeared, mumbling something about lost friends.  
  
Meanwhile, whatever-it-is was speeding towards the friends at high-speed.  
  
Serena pointed. "Guys -- it's almost here!"  
  
No reply.  
  
Serena turned. Her friends were already busily on their way down the trail.  
  
"Ahhh! Wait for me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Murky?"  
  
"What is it now, Lurky?"  
  
"They moved."  
  
"What? They can't do that! They're lost remember?"  
  
"But how come they aren't there anymore?"  
  
Murky turned to look ahead. Sure enough, their victims had moved giving the devious duo a running shot perfectly into... a large rock.  
  
"Oh shi--"  
  
*DIC rep suddenly shows up, taping TLP's mouth shut. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't have cartoon characters owned by our company saying such things. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you out of this..." The man claps his hands and two men dressed in white jog in. "Not again..." sighs TLP as he is hauled away*  
  
*Miri now appears from their secret Pig Cave. "Sorry, TLP, is ummm...tied up at the moment, can I take a message?" she asks, cheerily. Guards glare at her and she goes back into the Cave. "Sorry...umm...guys, didn't mean it, really, I promise!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Meanwhile...in Rainbow Prison...  
  
"Please, you don't understand! I like my hair the way it is!"  
  
"What...you, you like it?" sniffled a green Color Kid.  
  
"Uhhhh....ohhhh, you know what THAT means!" snickered Red. The Color Kids cracked up and all began chattering madly about Star Sprinkles.  
  
"WHAT? What are you guys gonna do to me? What are Star Sprinkles?"  
  
"AHAHAHA, he doesn't even know!" roared Indigo with laughter.  
  
"KNOW WHAT?" demanded Darien, beginning to tremble.  
  
"OhhhhHHHH, Canarrryyyyyyyy!!!?? Bring me the Star Sprinkles, won't you?"  
  
"Of course, Red, anything you say, Red!"  
  
"Hey, wait!" shouted Pink.  
  
"What is it now?" growled Red.  
  
"Umm, aren't we supposed to get Rainbow Brite's permission to use the Star Sprinkles?"  
  
"HA, I've had that silly girl fooled for years now! She thinks that I love her so she made me this..." he cackled, pulling out his very own Rainbow Belt, as the Color Kids gasped, "She never knew that I was using her to get the power! One day, Rainbow Land will be mine, ALLLL mine, now you remember that, kids! Mwhahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"Now so fast. Well, well, well, Red! I guess you never really did love me!"  
  
"Rainbow...I can explain, really I can! I um, was just using this here belt to dye this intruder's hair! Honest! SEE? SEE?" he screeched madly, pointing in Darien's direction, "Look at him! He must have brainwashed me! I didn't really mean all those things I said!"  
  
"Oh, right! WhatEVAAAA, Red! I knew it was Brian who loved me all along! Now give me back my belt, you KNOW that you stole in from me!"  
  
"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a dam-"  
  
*DiC executive appears from nowhere and storms in secret Pig Cave..."That's IT! I told you! NO bad language!" Miri looks up guiltily from writing. "But..but..he's Red...Red BUTLER? Get it? Gone With the Wind? Ahehehe.."   
  
"All right, put her in the truck!"  
  
"NO! Pleeaasseeeee, I didn't meanit! Who'll take TLP's messages?" Four executives drag her out of the cave and toss her into the back of a bared white truck. One executive steps up to audience. *Umm, now back to our regularly scheduled programming*  
  
"NEVERRRRRR! This place is going to be ruled by a MAN, you hear me, woman?"  
  
The room turned deathly still, as all of the Color Kids were girls, save two.  
  
"Oh, you've really gone too far this time, Red! HiiiiiiIIIIIIIII-YA!" she screamed, kicking Red onto the floor.  
"AHHH...nooooo, my perfect face!"  
  
"Give me MY belt! You chauvinist PIG!!"  
  
They struggled on the floor, each battling for possession of the belt, until a soft "click" echoed through the room. The belt broke in half and Star Sprinkles flew into the air, all over everyone, including Darien and his hair. Darien's hair began to shine brightly for a moment and then radiated thousands of tiny beams of color. Darien's hair was rainbow-y...  
  
"Ohmygod! What have you DONE to me!!??" he sobbed, crumbling to the floor of his rainbow-y cell.  
  
"Hahahha, that's pretty darn funny," commented a Color Kid.   
  
"My...my belt...REEEEDDDD!! Prepare to DIE!"  
  
"Umm, but your highness?"  
  
"Oh, it's too late now, Red!" snickered Rainbow Brite.  
  
Rainbow Brite grinned wickedly. She reached down to the corner of her rainbow-y dress and tore it from herself, revealing herself to be attired in rainbow-y leather with equally rainbow-y thigh-high, stilleto-healed boots. Red's eyes widened.  
  
Rainbow Brite reeled her hand back. Red just now noticed the rainbow-y whip it held. "Call me your queen, knave!"  
  
Red's eyes bugged further out of his head. "Rainbow?"  
  
The crack of a whip sent all of the other Color Kids scurrying to the corner.  
  
"That was your last chance Red. Now, kiss my boot!"  
  
"Yesmyqueen!" shouted Red, jumping forward to lick her slim boot.  
  
The Color Kids collectively sweat dropped.  
  
"Mwahahahahaha!" shouted Rainbow Brite, her laugh progressively getting shriller.  
  
"Take that knave!"  
  
Whip.  
  
"And that!"  
  
Whip.  
  
"Rainbow...please no more..." he whispered.  
  
"Too late for that, loser! Mwhahahahahahah!!" A great rainbow-y beam filled the room and Red was gone.  
  
"Woowwwwww..." chorused the Kids.  
  
"Aahhhh-CHOO!!"  
  
"Aw, shut up, Rainbow Head, stop that sneezing!" screeched Violet, glaring at Darien.  
  
Darien sneezed.  
  
"Hey, check out his hair!" snickered Green, pointing to Darien.  
  
"Oh...no...My hair is...it's PINKKKKKKKKK!!!" cried Darien, falling again to the floor of his cell, sobbing.  
  
"Hey, what's so wrong with Pink?!" demanded the Pink Color Kid.  
  
"It's just so..so..girllllllyyyyy!" wailed Darien, sneezing again.  
  
"Woowwwww...GREEN!" shouted a Color Kid.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Darien, "AhhhCHOO!"  
  
"Bluuueeeeeee..." chorused the younger Color Kids up front.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Your hair of course," giggled Pink, "It changes color every time you sneeze."  
  
"Nooooo...Ah-ah-ah-AHchOO!"  
  
"It's like the Fourth of July, Indigo!"  
  
"Why do things like this always..ah-ah-ah, happen to me? -CHOO!!"  
  
"Wow! I've never seen lime green THAT bright!"  
  
"Oh, please, you evil Color Kids...leave me to...-ah-ah...dieeeeeeeeeee..-CHOO!"  
  
"Well, this show wasn't very amusing for long, that last mauve color was really no fun..." commented Canary.  
  
"Yeah...well, c'mon, kids! Let's go run color experiments on the dog, shall we?"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"You sinister little brats!" screamed Darien, shaking the rainbow-y lock on his cell.  
  
"Ohhhh, what are you gonna do about it, huh? Blind me with those colors? HA!" taunted the last little Kid out.  
  
"I'll get you for this....-ah-ah-ah-CHOO! Oh, geez, pink again." muttered Darien, sliding into a crouched position in his cell. 


	3. three

TLP's AN: Well, here's the next episode minna... sorry about the wait, my fault. Miri had her part written and the story sat in my email inbox for a good week and a half before I pulled it out tonight. Hope you enjoy ^_^  
  
Miri's AN: Hi all! I'm sooo glad that you are reading this! *grins* I wanna thank MK for giving me my new title of Official SMRFF Ego-Booster! That means SOOOO much to me! (And I'm sure that TLP has something to do with it) You never can tell what those pigs are up to, ne? ^^ Anyways, thanks to Kell, Krystal, and Ely! Y'all are the bestest! Special thanks to TLP! I have been difficult write with lately and he's been too kind to put up with that when he didn't have to! THANK YOU! Have a nice read, you guys!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So what's up with these events TLP?" said Raye, her arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah, and why don't I have too many lines in this script?" asked Lita. "And where are Luna and Artemis, anyway?"  
  
TLP glanced at Miri, who glanced back blankly.  
  
"I thought you were going to do that..." they said simultaneously.  
  
Miri sighed. "Alright..." She pulled out a notebook and scrawled a few notes down with a pencil. A black hole opened above Raye and two screams could be heard as Luna and Artemis fell from the hole and landed on Raye.  
  
"ACK!" screamed Raye. "Get off of me! You're clawing at my face!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Artemis as he maliciously clawed further into her scalp. "It's a reaction that we cats have... can't be helped."  
  
Luna scowled at him from the ground, where she had landed after leaping from Raye.  
  
"Artemis, you know better, get down from there!"  
  
Artemis grinned innocently and bounced from Raye's head, taking a tuft of hair with him. He leapt into Mina's arms.  
  
"Alright, so now rather than being stuck in a black limbo forever, I am now in what appears to be a very dismal-looking cell..."  
  
"Yea," said TLP. "I'm sorry, but it can't be helped. DiC still has some power here... even if we are in charge of the story, you know, their characters, their world..."  
  
"Does anybody want to fill me in on where I am and what's been happening?"  
cried Artemis.  
  
"Well, the five of us and Darien and Andrew..." Mina trailed off as she glanced around for Andrew. "Andrew? Where'd he go?"  
  
"I can continue the story," said TLP, as everyone suddenly seemed interested in looking for their missing member rather than informing Artemis as to the plight. Artemis bounced over to TLP and jumped up onto his lap.  
  
"Well, basically Miri and I started writing this story because I had this great idea. And Miri, being the incredibly creative person that she is decided that she would put you all into the world of Rainbow Brite... isn't that right Miri? Miri?" TLP glanced around for Miri, who had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
"Oh, well, who cares? As I was saying...I'll continue to write the story and I guess I can get ya'll out of here as soon as...HEY! Where's my notebook! It's gone!" shrieked TLP, frantically looking for it.  
  
"ACK! And the keys to the Pigmobile are gone too...."  
  
The revving up of an engine is heard in the distance as the Pigmobile zooms by, containing Miri at the wheel and Andrew bound and gagged in the back seat.  
  
"He's mine! ALLLLL mine! To the Pigcave! Yikes, and I can't even drive yet!" she cackled, swerving on and off the road.  
  
"MIRI! Get back her with my car!" yelled TLP, jumping up and down as he choked on Miri's dust.  
  
"ANDREW! That psycho girl stole him-lemme at her-lemme at her!" demanded Mina, glaring at TLP, "This is all YOUR fault you know!"  
  
"WHAT? It's not my fault she's a crazy girl! And she...she has my caaarrrrRRRR!!!" whined TLP.  
  
"Shut up! We have to find them, you swine! There must be another way to get them!" she shrieked, pointing at TLP. He gulped and looked around sheepishly. (Which is darn hard for a pig to do),"Welllll, there is one way..."  
  
"And what's THAT?" demanded Mina.  
  
TLP gulped again and continued: "Well, there's always the Pigbike..." he muttered, pointing to the bushs. "It was Miri's, y'know, since she can't drive...and, well, it can only hold two people..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wile E. Coyote fitted the Acme flyswatter trap into it's position in the road. This time he would catch that darn roadrunner... And right on cue, "beep beep" echoed through the air. Mr. Coyote quickly spilled a pile of birdseed onto a large chalk "X" which he had drawn, and scrambled to the side of the road. He ducked behind a loose boulder and watched as the familiar figure of the Roadrunner sped closer and closer to his trap.  
  
Right on cue, the roadrunner stopped on a dime and began pecking happily at the birdseed. The devious coyote sprang his trap... and nothing happened. Grumbling and upset, he sprang from his hiding place and ran for the roadrunner.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Miri sped down the deserted highway, cackling as she did so and altogether making her captive very, very nervous.  
  
And close behind her...  
  
"My goodness, you stupid PIG!! Can't you pedal any faster!!!?" screamed Mina.  
  
Wheezing, TLP replied: "Well, it's kind of hard to pedal with four people and...and a HORSE riding on the back!" he yelled into the wind.  
  
"FASTER, you fool! She's getting away with MY Andrew!"  
  
"Ohhh, your Andrew, huh Mina?" snickered Serena, balancing on Raye's shoulders.  
  
"Be quiet!" she yelled back, swatting at Serena with her hands. The Pigbike swerved dangerously as TLP lost his balance and the Pigbike began to tip over...  
  
"Everyone lean to the left!" he screamed, struggling for control of the bike.  
  
"Oh, what do YOU know, Bacon Boy!"  
  
"We're all going to die!" sobbed Starlight.  
  
"HEY! Don't call me that! Do you wanna save your boyfriend or not? And we are not going to die! Can't you see that I have everything completely under control?"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh, whatever, Mina!" Lita, holding on to Starlight's mane as the horse began to tremble. And TLP pedaled on....  
  
Wile E. Coyote's ears pricked up as he heard the roadrunner come back to his trap again. Rubbing paws together wickedly, he watched his ploy unravel...  
  
"Beep Beep!"  
  
But it wasn't the roadrunner...  
  
"Get out of the road!" screamed Miri as she sped towards the animals with all of the fury the Pigmobile could muster.  
  
The coyote's mouth dropped to the pavement. The roadrunner jumped into the air and with a twinkle of his bird-feet, shouted "Beep be--" before he was plowed into the pavement. And Miri sped away, the cackling sound of maniacal laughter following behind her.  
  
Wile E. Coyote stood in shock as the Pigmobile sped away.  
  
"FASTER YOU STUPID PIG!" screamed a very loud young woman.  
  
The coyote turned to see a bicycle tearing towards him at a furious pace. Piled onto it was not just the bicyclist, but a host of others.  
  
"Outtamyway!" yelled TLP, without shouting. (AN from MIRI: What does this mean, how can you yell with out shouting? ^^;; TLP: You just can, alright...)  
  
"Look out for the animal in the middle of the road!" shouted Mina, pointing at the splayed body of the Roadrunner.  
  
TLP slammed on the brakes, and everyone tumbled onto the pavement.  
  
Raye stood and rubbed her rear end. "ITAI! TLP, you really are an idiot!" She walked over and clubbed TLP over the head with her fist.  
  
"Hey," commented TLP, rubbing his head. "If you're going to get your frustrations out on somebody, go get that coyote over there." He gestured to Wile E., who was still regarding the group with mild curiosity.  
  
Raye rolled up her sleeves. Wile E. pulled nervously on the lever that activated his trap. Raye took a step forward. Sweat poured from the coyote's face. Raye shot him a menacing glare. The poor coyote pushed and pulled on the lever with all the fury of David Duchovany at a model shoot. Raye took another step. Wile E. jumped on the blasted lever. The trap sprung.  
  
Four humans, a pony, and a roadrunner-pancake were thrown into the air by the giant fly-swatter. Everyone yelled.  
  
"Hey, look!" shouted TLP suddenly. "It's the Pigmobile!"  
  
And sure as the sun rises in the West after a night of partying, the group were heading directly for the Pigmobile.  
  
"TLP!" shouted Amy. "You're the narrator! Do something!"  
  
"I can't!" yelled TLP. "If I try to take over the story now, she'll fight back! I've never won a fight against her! Believe you me, you don't want to know about the 'Peanut Butter and Jelly' incident!"  
  
"Ack!" shouted Raye as she struggled to keep her skirt closed. "My skirt is just not covering me as I'm falling through the air!"  
  
TLP flushed bright red. Blood shot from his nose. "I will not look, I will not look, I will not look..."  
  
Well, what comes up, must come down. And thus was the case with our supposed heroes. First Amy, followed by Raye, Mina, Lita, Usagi, and finally Starlight bounced onto the speeding pigmobile. Miri swerved the car in an effort to throw off the would-be rescuers.  
  
TLP fell into a large mudpit off to the side of the road.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Miri. "It's raining the cast of Sailor Moon! Where's Darien? Ack! I can't see, Raye's on my windshield."  
  
Miri switched on the windshield wipers. Raye went left, then right, left, then right, left, right... The car skittered more on the road. Raye became upset and ripped the windshield wipers from the front of the car. She growled meanly at Miri and began chanting.  
  
"Mars F---"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" screamed Miri as she drove the front of the pigmobile off the road and directly into Rainbow Brite's secret hideout.  
  
Miri stepped out of the pigmobile and glanced around at all of the anime characters scattered around her, their eyes twirling.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Rainbow Brite. "Who are YOU?"  
  
"I am Miriamele, fanfic writer, got it?!"  
  
"Excuse me? I am Rainbow Brite and this is my land and man too!" she snickered, pointing to Darien. Miri's glance fell on Darien in horror.  
  
"OH! My poor Darien!" she cried, waving her arms madly before pointing at Rainbow Brite, "Let him go!"  
  
"Ha, make me!" she sneered.  
  
"I think I will, man-stealer!"  
  
"Who are you calling a man-stealer? I see what's in the backseat of that stupid car of yours!"  
  
"Shut up! The car isn't even mine and I WILL beat you and have Darien AND Andrew all to myself, you hear me?!"  
  
"How you gonna do it?"  
  
Miri thought for a few minutes, before grinning evilly. She pulled something from her pocket... TLP's magic notebook. She began scribbling madly.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" sniffed Rainbow Brite, motioning towards the notebook.  
  
"Hee hee hee... you'll see..." snickered Miri.  
  
Without warning, Darien's hand gripped the pieces of Rainbow Brite's belt he still grasped in his hand. He tossed the belt to Miri. The belt reformed in mid-air. Miri caught it and slapped it around her waste.  
  
"What the hey?" shouted Darien, confused. "I didn't want to throw that to you... how did you do that?"  
  
Miri cackled maniacally. "I can control anything! With TLP's notebook and your belt I am no less than a god!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" yelled Rainbow Brite, struggling to get to Miri before she could fasten the belt on, but it was already too late....  
  
"MWhahahaha!! NOW I will be queen of Rainbow Land!" Miri cackled, as she shimmered and reappeared in the traditional Rainbow Brite outfit. Rainbow Brite was put into mud splattered shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"Oh no! You... you can't do this!" cried Rainbow Brite, falling to her knees.  
  
"HA, try to stop me now!" she laughed, capturing Darien with a lasso in one swift movement and throwing him into the backseat with Andrew. "Come along now, boys! To the Pigcave! MWhahahaha!!"  
  
Throwing the car into reverse, Miri sped out of the hideout, almost crashing into several angry Sailor Scouts. And then the Pigmobile spluttered once, twice and died.  
  
"NOOOO! You can't do this to me!" screeched Miri... erm... Rainbow Brite, furiously beating on the gas petal.  
  
The Scouts began walking towards her, eyes aglow with the thoughts of revenge...  
  
"DARIEN! I'm gonna save him!" yelled Serena, wildly running at the car.  
  
"Mwhhhfffff!!!!" answered Darien, attempting to break the bonds that held him.  
  
However, Miri's look of horror only turned to one of delight as she put a hand to her new Rainbow belt. Sparkles filled the air, producing a Rainbow which situated itself under the Pigmobile, propelling it towards the Pigcave faster than ever.  
  
"So long, suckers!" she cackled, waving at the groups of people that was slowly getting smaller and smaller....  
  
"Darien!" cried Serena.  
  
"Andrew!" yelled Mina.  
  
"NOOOO!!" moaned Andrew and Darien simultaneously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Murky... look at the pretty Rainbow!" exclaimed Lurky gleefully, as the two walked away from their crash.  
  
"That stupid Rainbow brat! I just KNOW she caused this!"  
  
"Duhhhhhhh... Murky, that's not Rainbow Brite..."  
  
"Sure it is Lurky. Who else flies on a RAINBOW??" he screamed, clubbing his dumb friend in the head.  
  
"Uhhhhh... that car shaped like a pig?" answered Lurky, scratching his head.  
  
"What?" screeched Murky, head lifting towards the sky to look at the rainbow overhead.  
  
"Duhhhh... that girl looks like Rainbow Brite... but it's not her..."  
  
"Egads, it's not! Now is our chance to take over Rainbow Land! MWhahahahah!!! Come, Lurky to Rainbow Brite's secret hideout! Get the spaceship ready!"  
  
The pair of furry creatures scattered and leaves were blown off the starshaped trees as the rattly old spaceship shuttered into the air, close on the tail of Miri's Pigmobile. Blasting faster than it ever had in its existence, it actually began to gain on the Pigmobile...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whipping around, Miri saw a giant spaceship rocketing towards her at full speed. Panicking and being the inexperienced driver that she is, Miri turned the wheel too far, running off the rainbow and plummeting to the ground below...  
  
"AIEEE!!!!"  
  
Murky and Lurky looked up, only to see the Pigmobile falling towards them at a rapid pace.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
The Pigmobile landed on top of the spaceship, pushing it towards the ground, right in front of an angry group of girls...  
  
"It's HER!" shrieked Mina, lunging towards Miri and running into Serena in the process, causing Serena to trip over her own feet and fall flat on her face. Serena lost her grip on the remote control, which flew into the air.   
  
Everyone stopped and watched as the remote control went up... and up... and up... and back down... down... down. Andrew dived for the remote, but found himself bound and gagged and thus could not reach out an arm to catch it. The remote crashed onto the ground, directly underneath Serena as she fell to the ground.  
  
Serena reached out a hand to grab the remote as she fell, but she missed her target, and her thumb landed flat on the pause key. Everyone stopped but Serena, as she crashed to the ground.  
  
"Itai!" she whined as she dusted herself off. She looked at everyone around her, frozen in time. "Minna?"  
  
Serena waved a hand in front of Lita's face. "Hellloo..." No response. Not even so much as a flinch.  
  
Glancing at the remote control in her hand, Serena pointed it at the mess of people in front of her and pressed the fast-forward key. The sped-up antics before her made her giggle loud enough that everyone stopped and started yelling at her in sped-up chipmunk voices. Serena burst out into an uproar of laughter.  
  
Raye furiously and quickly lunged for the remote control. Serena pulled it out of the way, but Raye managed to press the channel key and everthing changed...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
Emails:  
TLP: thelonepig@hotmail.com  
Miri: short-stuff@ix.netcom.com 


	4. four

Stay Tooned-Part 4  
by: The Lone Pig and Miriamele  
  
  
Miri's AN: Hi minna! Looky here! A Mamo-day post riiighhttt before time runs out! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it immensely! FEEEEEEDBACK!!! Onegai?  
  
TLP's AN: Greetings minna, this is my final fic post for Mamo-day (I hope). Hey, I worked my tail off to get those other ones done. Anyway, I can't believe I forgot Stay Tooned until Miri brought it up. ARGH!! Gomen gomen gomen... here it is, enjoy the new world. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ground shifted and spun beneath their feet, finally tossing them onto the soft, grassy hills of...  
  
"Hey? Just exactly WHERE are we?" demanded Raye.  
  
"I don't knnooooowwwwwww!!" sobbed Starlight.  
  
"ACK! Starlight! What are YOU doing here?" screamed Mina, backing away from the sniffling horse.  
  
"I... I... I dunnoooooo!!!!!" he wailed.  
  
Andrew pulled himself off the grassy hillside to explore the surrounding terrain.  
  
"Whoa, this is really... ummmmm," he shifted nervously," pretty..."  
  
Darien stared at his friend and looked at the cheerful flowers and happily singing birds that were gathering around them. He also eyed the large pink mansion directly ahead of them with growing suspicion.  
  
"Hmmm... check out that house!"  
  
"Ohmygosh!" chirped Serena, stars in her eyes, "It's Paradise Valley!"  
  
"Paradise who?" said Andrew, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Paradise Valley! It's a place, you idiot! It's home of the My Little Ponies!"  
  
"Ahahah, you're really funny, Serena. I have to give you credit this time... ahahahaha..." laughed Darien nervously.  
  
"I'm not kidding, DARien! Like you'd know anyway! This was one of my favorite movies!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey you guys!" cackled Raye.  
  
"What is it Raye?" said Amy, worrying over her friends evil glare.  
  
"The TLP guy and psycho girl are gone!"  
  
"Hallll-LE-lujiah!" whooped Serena, cracking up, "SHE'S gone!"  
  
Both Darien and Andrew squirmed nervously at the mention of the psycho girl.  
  
"Well, I'm really glad, um, they're not here, I guess..." muttered Darien, "But they might have been able to help us!"  
  
"HELP us? Ahahahah!! Those two couldn't even write a decent FANfic! Ahahah, they're SOOO stupid! And can you BELIEVE this? They write this dumb story and THEN leave us!" fumed Raye. Turning sharply, she began to march towards the house, just as a banana peel fell from the sky. Slipping, Raye shrieked once and fell flat on her face. "You good for nothin-EEEKKK!" Raye's eyes widened in horror as a two-ton anvil flew down, crushing her face further into the mud she had dug up with her high-heeled shoes. The remainder of the group stood and watched, stunned as Raye continued to mutter from beneath... "I oughta hurt you guys!"  
  
"Oh no!" shrieked Starlite, "STORM clouds! It's going to THUNDER! I HATE thunder!" he wailed, crying into his hooves.  
  
"Wooowww..." A tiny little storm passed over the group towards the anvil, where lightening struck. Anvils, of course are a great conductor of electricity, and thus Raye found herself thoroughly electrocuted.  
  
"AIIEEEEE!!! Okay, Okay!! I'm sorry! Mercy!" she begged. The anvil lifted and disappeared, along with the storm cloud and the banana peel. A little slip on paper fluttered to the ground and landed in front of Raye:  
  
Watch who you badmouth, we're still in charge.  
Love,  
Miri and TLP  
  
"Whoa, now that's just scary!" said Lita, looking up at the sky.  
  
"MY GRASS! I worked alllll day long to get this grass flawless and now--eep, my princess!" screamed a little pony with glittery eyes.  
  
"Ummmmm... princess?" asked Serena, looking at the pony that had fallen to it's knees at her feet.  
  
"You are the princess we have all been waiting for!"  
  
"Serena? A princess? A PONY princess?" wheezed Darien, pointing at the pony.  
  
"I'm a princess? Too cool!" squealed Serena, her eyes sparkling in the warm summer air.  
  
"This is a very serious matter. I am Bright Eyes and welcome to Paradise Valley, my princess. We have been waiting sooooo very long for your arrival. Please follow me this way! We must welcome you and your guests with a feast!."  
  
"Ahahah, a...a...a pony princess!!!" roared Raye, pulling herself up from the dirt and pointing a sarcastic finger at Serena.  
  
"Perhaps..erm, Bright Eyes, you are mistaken?" asked Amy, only to be glared at by the pony.  
  
"Orrrrr, maybe not..." shrugged Lita.  
  
"I dunno about this..." muttered Starlite in response.  
  
"Hey, hey, you guys! Didn't you listen? There's food involved! Let's eat!" grinned Andrew.  
  
"Oh, whatever Andrew wants is fine with me!" chirped Mina, pulling Andrew along by the arm, "Let's go!"  
  
"I'm a princess! YEEEE-HAWWWWW!!" whooped Serena.  
  
"This way please..." stated Bright Eyes, leading the way to the pink mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ReeeeeeKA??!!!"  
  
"What is it Draggle, can't you see that I'm eeaaaaating?" whined Draggle's sister, popping another spider into her mouth.  
  
"C'mon, Hydia wants us outside to see something, it's not my fault!" she grumbled, pulling Reeka up by the arm and hauling her outside.  
  
"Girls, girls! The time has come! Look down there!" cackled Hydia, pointing to the grassy hillsides below.  
  
"What?" muttered Draggle, wacking Reeka in the arm, "Do YOU see anything, sis?"  
  
"Nah, do you?"  
  
"Girls! I weep at your idiocy! It's that stupid girl those annoying ponies have been searching for... their prrrinnncessss!" she mocked, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh, okay... can we leave now?"  
  
"NO!! Listen to me!"  
  
The girls looked on in horror as their mother broke into a screechy song:  
  
"Why can't you be evil like I taught you?  
Why won't you misbehave the way you should?  
You never use the guillotine I bought you  
You're just not bad enough for your own gooooOOOOooood!!!"  
  
*Miri drops down in a spider costume from the ceiling "Now really, this is taking it too far, lady. Your voice is killing me!" Miri writes something in her notebook and Hydia's mouth clamps shut. Miri looks at the staring sisters and audience. "Oops, sooooorry..."*  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"ARGH! Don't call me that!' roared Hydia, her mouth ungluing.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry, Hydia, " stuttered Draggle, backing away.  
  
"Now girls, let's capture that princess!"  
  
The twisted sounds of maniacal laughter filled the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"This place is fantastic!" announced Amy in awe.  
  
And indeed, the palace was just that. The structure was just as pink inside, as it was out -- if not more so.  
  
"This way Princess," chirped Bright Eyes. Serena smiled and looked over at Darien. "I'm a princess!" she squealed.  
  
Starlight was led off in another direction.  
  
Darien sweatdropped and began to follow Serena down the hallway, before he was rudely interrupted by a group of ponies. Several bushes rolled into the room as well.   
  
"Sagebrush?" questioned Lita.  
  
The bushes all stopped and popped up. Arms and feet suddenly appeared from the multi-colored masses, and a pair of big white eyes blinked at the well-lit room.  
  
"Bushwoolie!" said one of the creatures in a cotton-candy cuteness.  
  
The group sweatdropped, the paid attention once more to the pony in front of them as it began to speak.  
  
"You can't follow the princess, you will stay someplace else," said a pony with the tattoo of a button adorning her hind-right hip.  
  
Darien looked intently at the pony for a minute. "Alright, fine. But if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Serena first." He looked over the pony and shouted down the hall. "Serena! Hey, Serena! We're staying someplace else!" Serena was too busy giddily skipping down the hall to hear her friend's voice.  
  
"My name is Buttons," said the pony before them. She then gruffly added, with a sneer, "You are all our prisoners. Don't try anything."  
  
A group of ten ponies scrambled into the room, surrounding the party. The ponies attempted to bind the group, but Lita had something to say about that. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The bushwoolies curled up into balls and rolled away quickly. One of the ponies hurriedly stepped forward, and raised the horn that adorned her head into the air. Lita's lightning crashed through the air, but focused itself into the horn, much like a lightning rod.  
  
The ponies gasped.  
  
"Moondancer!" cried Buttons.  
  
Moondancer convulsed for a moment, before falling to the ground.  
  
Andrew smiled. "Pony, the other white meat..."  
  
"I can see we are going to have to do this the hard way..." said Buttons. "SPIKE?!"  
  
The palace literally shook as what sounded to be an immensely large creature stomped through the castle. Darien tried to put on a show and acted tough. His knees, however, had a different plan as they clattered together.  
  
"It's coming!" screamed Mina, clutching Andrew's arm.  
  
Andrew grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Raye quivered.  
  
Lita prepared another thunder attack.  
  
Amy calculated the exact rate at which the creature was moving.  
  
And then the building quit shaking, and everyone opened their eyes to see a three-and-a-half foot tall dragon standing in a doorway. His eyes glowed a furious red and smoke rose from his nostrils. His pink chest puffed out in a vain attempt to increase his size.  
  
"How cute!" screamed Amy, her eyes wide and sparkling.  
  
The dragon facefaulted. "I am not cute! I am MEEEEAAAANNNN!"  
  
"What a cute little nasally voice too!" shrieked Raye, her eyes comparing in size to Amy's.  
  
Buttons groaned. She motioned for several of the other ponies to hit their captives over the back of the head. The last thing Darien remembered was being hit by a heavy, blunt object over the back of his head before slipping into unconciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sooo... where are you taking me again?" asked Serena, looking over at Bright Eyes.  
  
"Oh, just to the royal suite."  
  
"The royal suite? That is SOOO cool!" she yelled, drinking in the extravagance of the mansion's halls.  
  
"Yes, you'll need to be ready for the wedding as soon as possible."  
  
Serena stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Bright Eyes.  
  
"The... the wedding?" she gulped, "What wedding? Who's getting married?"  
  
"You are, my princess, didn't you know?"  
  
"Me? Getting married? You've GOT to be kidding!"  
  
Bright Eyes gave her a strange look and stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Ummmm, yes princess, you're getting married to Prince Starlight in four hours."  
  
"Prince who?" she asked, as the truth dawned on her, "Prince STARlight? As in the horse?"  
  
"Yes of course, who else would it be? You two are destined to be the rulers of PonyLand, now come along down the hallway."  
  
"But I don't want to!"  
  
"Come along NOW!"  
  
"Please, Bright Eyes, I-"  
  
"Listen... Princess, we have all your little friends captured. One wrong move and they could be ancient history."  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Mwhahaha, now come prepare for the royal wedding!"  
  
"Darrriieeennnn, HELP!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"Uhh... good grief where ARE we?"  
  
"Make one move and I blow your head off."  
  
"Eep... who're you?" whispered Darien, staring into yet another little pony face.  
  
"I'm Chief and you guys had BETTER behave!" he growled, pointing a pink gun in Darien's direction.  
  
"You're who?"  
  
"Chief, head of the fire department, but don't talk to me. You're a captive."  
  
"Shouldn't the police ponies hold us captive though?"  
  
"Hmm, I never thought of that. But we don't have a police pony..."  
  
Chief got lost in deep thought and totally ignored Darien as he lifted his head to talk to the others.  
  
"Hey Andrew?"  
  
"Uhhhh?" Andrew slowly lifted his head off the pink tiled floor to face Darien.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... Ohmygosh! Where's Mina and the other girls?"  
  
Darien looked around the room further to see that the girls really were gone, leaving only himself, Andrew, and Chief to the large room.  
  
"Ummm, Chief?"  
  
"Wait, Andrew, get that gun outta his hand, erm, hoof, first!"  
  
"Oh... right..." he said, pulling the gun from the pony.  
  
Chief only shifted a little on the floor and muttered about police ponies.  
  
"Hey, Dar. This gun's only a water gun!"  
  
"Okayyy...this is getting weird."  
  
"Ummmm...Chief?"  
  
"Did you happen to see a group of girls around here?"  
  
"Oh, they're dressing for the wedding..."  
  
"The wedding? What wedding?"  
  
"Princess Serena to Prince Starlight."  
  
"Oh... my... gosh..."  
  
The sound of Darien hitting the floor echoed throughout the halls, immediately followed by that of Andrew.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Ohhhh, I betcha wanna know what's next! Email!  
  
Miri: short-stuff@ix.netcom.com  
TLP: thelonepig@hotmail.com 


	5. five

TLP's AN: My last fic to the list? Doubtfully... Hey, I'll still be around, ne? Take care minna! I plan to continue this with Hess even if it is through snail mail. *chuckles* Remember, goodbyes aren't forever...*manages a smile* Let me hear from you... I'll never forget you guys!  
  
Miri's AN: Oh my goodness, our fun little party around here is stopping for awhile...how sad, I enjoyed it very much! Well, I just wanna take a bit a moment here to dedicate this part of the fic to TLP! Honestly, look at his talent! ^^ Check out how many Mamo-day fics he had! Seriously though, he's an AWESOME friend and totally cool and really great, and gosh I'm gonna miss him...*chokes up* So:  
  
Here's to you, TLP! *raises glass filled with chocolate* It's been fun! Here's to your successes!! I'll miss you a lot and so will everyone else! I really don't know what else to say...Well, *wipes away tears for a big grin* Have fun, minna, this part is pretty wild...  
Stay Tooned! : Season 2 Episode 2  
PG  
thelonepig@hotmail.com  
short-stuff@ix.netcom.com  
Darien peered around the pink corner and down the marvelously cute hallway.  
  
"Ack, Andrew, there's tons of them!"  
  
"More ponies?" groaned Andrew. "What are we going to do? That stupid one back there named Chief is sure to wake up fairly soon... and then we'll have the whole lot of them on our case!"  
  
"Andrew! Be quiet! They'll hear us!"  
  
"Who's the one being noisy?" rasped Andrew bitterly.  
  
A gruff pony voice came from the hallway. "Who's there?"  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
The two scurried down the hallway until they found a door marked "Custodial" and ducked inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What a pretty dress!" cried Mina, twirling for all to see.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!" screamed Raye. "Do you even realize what's happening?!"  
  
"Tee hee," giggled Mina, looking at herself in the mirror. She hadn't even listened to Raye.  
  
Raye brought a shaking fist up and clenched her teeth. She brought a paper fan out of nowhere and slapped Mina with it. "IDIOT! We are CAPTIVES of the PONIES! We are serving as BRIDESMAIDS to SERENA who is getting MARRIED! We don't even belong here!"  
  
"Don't I just look great in this dress?" asked Mina of Lita, who agreed profusely and modeled her own.  
  
Rei turned red in the face. "Aren't any of you listening to a word I'm saying? Amy? Give me a bit of backup here!"  
  
Amy was busily speaking with a pony in the corner.  
  
"You really think this brings out the color in my eyes? I just love weddings!"  
  
Rei sweatdropped, then disappeared from the room. Nobody noticed her abscence.  
  
-_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-; -_-;  
  
"Hey Darien, look at this!"  
  
Darien turned to find Andrew holding up a set of old brown sheets. "There's a bunch of stuff over here! Maybe we could make a disguise!"  
  
Andrew disappeared into the back of the closet again.  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
"The Wedding March" began playing from a pink pipe organ. Serena was prodded along slowly by a short pony. Tears filled her eyes as she was made to stand next to Starlight, who had been freshly groomed. Another pony, complete with a minister cap tattooed on his right hip, officiated before the two of them.  
  
"Do you, Starlight, long lost king of this land take this woman, Serena, as your wife?"  
  
Starlight looked at Serena and blushed.  
  
"I do."  
  
Serena wailed.  
  
"And do you, Serena, take Starlight as your husband?"  
  
"NO! DARIEN! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
A hoof cupped itself around Serena's mouth.  
  
The officiator cleared his throat. "And do you, Serena, take Starlight as your husband?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she kicked and scrambled from the pony's grip, but to no avail. She finally gave up and just cried.  
  
A voice from behind Serena whispered "I do" in a cute, girly accent.  
  
Raye happened to be passing the room as the words were spoken.  
  
The officiator continued. "Are there any here today that object to these two being married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Silence, and then from the back of the room.  
  
"I OBJECT! HOW COME SERENA ALWAYS GETS TO BE THE MAIN HEROINE?! I'M MUCH MORE PRETTY AND SMART THAN SHE IS!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a raven-haired female standing at the entrance to the entirely too cute chapel. Raye sweatdropped.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
A brigade of ponies from the room stampeded after the screaming young girl.  
  
@__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@  
  
The closet marked "custodial" opened slowly as an ugly brown pony exited.  
  
"You idiot, keep up!" cried a voice from the head.  
  
"Speak for yourself! Why do I have to be the butt?" asked a voice from the other.  
  
"Shh! Somebody's coming! Just follow my lead!"  
  
"But Darien..."  
  
"Shhhhh!! Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"It sounds like a stampede and," Darien cocked his head to one side "Raye screaming?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear it!" said Andrew, shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
"Andrew! Stop squirming! We won't look like a real pony if you keep that up."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Okay, now let's find everyone and get outta here," said Darien, placing his right root forward, "Andrew! You have to walk at the same times as me to get anywhere!"  
  
"Right!" said Andrew, pulling his left foot back and placing his right forward.  
  
The brown pony clumsely moved down the hallway as the stomping of hooves drew nearer and nearer...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The pink chapel was almost completely empty...except for Serena and Starlight, who in all the fuss, had been left standing alone at the alter.  
  
"Sooo, Starlight. You know what? I think I'll just be leaving now..." laughed Serena nervously, edging away from Starlight.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" he yelled, lassoing her and tossing her onto the decorative saddle on his back, "You said 'I do', so we're officially married!  
"I NEVER said I would marry you!" screamed Serena, slapping Starlight fiercly on the back, "The pony behind me did! That WASN'T me!!"  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Grrr, LET..ME...GOOOOO!!" wailed Serena, berating Starlight's head with her fists.  
  
"Owww, stoooop, you're hurting me!" whinned Starlight, placing her on the ground, "It's not my fault, you don't ::sniff:: loooooove meeee!!" he cried, galloping out of the chapel, leaving Serena by herself.  
  
"Oh dear!" exclaimed Serena, putting a hand over her mouth, "Poor Starlight."  
  
It was then that she made the decision to follow him, but that decision changed the moment her eyes gazed upon to triple layer double chocolate wedding cake in the corner.  
  
"Ohhh, WOW!!" she squealed, running towards the cake, "It's my wedding and this cake is mine! ALLLL mine!" she cackled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AIIEEEEEE!! Someone HELP me!! I'm being chased by a wild band of ponies!!" yelled Raye, running down the pink hallways.  
  
"STOP THAT GIRL!!" roared Fizzy, alomost catching up to Raye.  
  
Raye ran faster, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. Suddenly, she collided with the uglist pony Ponyland had ever seen. Screaming, she tripped over its back and fell flat on her face behind it. The pony fell over sideways and two pairs of sneaker-clad feet thrashed beneath it.  
  
"Darien! We've been hit! Something hit us!" wailed Andrew, trying in vain to claw his way out their coutume.  
  
"Oh man! We're going to be crushed by a million hoofs if you don't move towards the wall NOW!"  
  
"But Dar, I'm STUCK!!"  
  
"Andrew? Darien?" questioned Raye.  
  
"Raye? Raye! HELP US, Raye!" wailed Andrew!  
  
Raye grabbed the end of the cloth and pulled Andrew and Darien to safety just in the nick of time.  
  
"Whew, we're ALIVE!!"  
  
"Andrew, we've got a new problem now."  
  
"Allright, wedding-crashers! Stop right there! I'm Heartthrob and all of you are going to pay for ruining my perfectly planned wedding!"  
  
"But it wasn't your-"  
  
"Silence human!" Andrew crawled back into the coustume and covered his ears.  
  
"Now, I want you all to listen to me VERY carefully..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in an evil castle on a black, black hill...  
  
"That's IT! You girls get out there and DESTROY those little ponies! And don't bother coming back until you DO!!" screamed Hydia, throwing her two daughters out of their secret hideout in the mountain.  
  
"Yes Mama! We're so sorry!" wailed Reeka.  
  
"WHAT did you call me?" screamed Hydia, turning red in the face.  
  
"Hydia, she MEANT to say Hydia!!" said Draggle, nervously tugging at a pigtail.  
  
The door slammed in their face and the two sisters just stared.  
  
"Sooo, what now, Draggle?"  
  
"Hmmmm, let's get the little ponies! Then we can come back here and get something to eat!!" she exclaimed, joyfully.   
  
"Do you only think of food?" questioned Reeka, wacking her sister in the arm, "We don't have a place to LIVE unless we get those ponies!!"  
  
"Well...then let's get 'em!" grinned Draggled evilly.  
  
And so their trek down to Ponyland began...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ohhh, Lita LOOK!" cried Mina, picking up a furry little critter and holding it close, "It's a Booshwoolie!!"  
  
"Awww, how cute!!" exclaimed Lita, stars in her eyes.  
  
"Bushwoolie!" proclaimed the little orange furball.  
  
"Oh, you guys! Look at this one!" squealed Amy, holding up a blue bushwoolie.  
  
"Hmmm, have you guys seem Raye?"asked Mina.  
  
"I'll bet she went to the wedding without us!" yelled Lita.  
  
"NO, she wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh yes, Amy, she WOULD!" agreed Mina, setting her bushwoolie down, "We have to find her!"  
  
"Let's go then," said Lita, 'Those guard ponies mysteriously disappeared."  
  
Walking out into the hallway, the girls began searching for Raye and the rest...  
  
"LOOK! There's a really big group of people down there!" said Amy, pointing down the hall.  
  
"EEP!! Those are Andrew tennis shoes! See? Out from under that big piece of brown cloth!!"  
  
"They ARE his shoes!" excalimed Lita.  
  
"Andrew? ANDREW, I'm coming!" yelled Mina, running down the hallway towards them.  
  
All heads turned, pony and human alike, to face the near rabid blonde that was quickly approaching.  
  
"Someone stop her!" a voice cried.  
  
"No, no, pony! You stop!" came a voice from the other end of the hallway. All activity stopped as Draggle and Reeka stepped toward then ponies.  
  
"AHH! It's the witches!" wailed several ponies.  
  
"The witches?" aksed Mina.  
  
"Yes, THE witches!" sneered Draggle, "All of you prepare to be exterminated, like the pests you are."  
  
The ponies stared.  
  
Darien and Andrew got out from under the cloth.  
  
Andrew grinned and Mina smiled back.  
  
Draggle grinned and wacked her sister in side "Hey, Reeka, that was pretty good, huh? Exterminate them like the pests they are, Ahahahaha!"  
  
"Draggle?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The just do it! I'm sick of standing here! My feet hurt!"  
  
Oh, fine." she said, pulling out a filthy magic wand and waving it over her head madly, "Ponies, ponies, go AwwaAAAAY, come again another daAAAAYyy!!!"  
  
And nothing happened.  
  
"Erm, Reeka?"  
  
"Yes, Draggle?"  
  
"Why didn't that work?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
Everyone seemed a bit dazed and confused, until Andrew got a bright idea.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Why don't we just use the remote to get out of here?"  
  
"Oh, Andrew! You are SO smart!" cried Mina, wrapping her arms around Andrew, who only grinned.  
  
"That IS a good idea!" nodded Amy, "So who has it?"  
  
"I don't have it!" said Raye.  
  
"Well, I don't have it either!" yelled Darien.  
  
"No one has the remote..." murmured Amy, "Hmmmmmm.."  
  
"Hey! We're not done with you yet!" screamed Buttons, "We were only interrupted for a second!"  
  
"Uhhhh-ohhhhhh.." said Andrew, paling.  
  
"Oh yes you are! Little ponies, you've had enough fun for today!" yelled a voice from the pink rafters.  
  
All heads lifted to see the shadowy figure of a girl, who stepped forward into the light.  
  
Andrew and Darien squirmed and stumbled backwards...  
  
"Oh NO! It's HER!!" screamed Mina, racing forwards to stand directly beneath the girl.  
  
"I'm baaaaackkk! Hello boys!"  
  
"It's psycho girl!" said Lita and Ami in unision.  
  
"Well, I suggest you quite calling me that. The name's Miriamele and I have this!" she said, pulling the remote out of her pocket for all to see.  
  
"Ohmygosh! She has the remote! We've got to stop her!" cried Raye.  
  
"Nope, it's too late for that! I think it's time for a little reunion," cackled Miri, pushing a button on the remote. Instantaneously Serena appeared out of nowhere and was seated on the floor, covered in chocolate cake. Startled, she looked up at the crowd surrounding her.  
  
"Ummm, what just happened?"  
  
The groups gasped again as Miri pushed another button. Starlight and another little pony materialized in front of everyone. Buttons backed away in horror.  
  
"Apple Jacks! How could you? Prince Starlight has to marry her!" she yelled, pointing to Serena, who was still busily devouring cake.  
  
"But Buttons, I LOOOOVE him!" she cried, moving closer to Starlight.  
  
"Hmmm, is that EVERYONE?" questioned Miri, eyebrow raised.  
  
"You forgot the bushwoolies!" said Amy, helpfully.  
  
"Amy! Don't TELL her that!"  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
"Oh, I DID forget them! Thanks, Amy!" said Miri, reaching for another button on the remote. A huge groups of furry creatures dropped from the sky, all babbling in "bushwoolie."  
  
"Okay, so why are you gathering us together?" asked Mina, moving closer to Andrew.   
  
"So I could do this." said Miri, pushing yet another button on the remote. Suddenly, the Sailor Moon occupants of the room disappeared.  
  
The ponies stood for a moment staring at their newfound invader. "I will now be queen of Pony Land too! Mwahahaha!"  
  
Draggle and Reeka sweatdropped and began backing slowly for the door. Miri looked over at them. "Not so fast! Stand right there!" She waggled a finger at them. "I didn't say 'Simon says.'"  
  
The two witches stopped dead in their tracks. "But we weren't going to go anywhere..."  
  
"What-ever. I want the two of you to run back to your mother and tell her to move her castle off MY property before I come out there and MAKE HER!"  
  
Draggle looked at Reeka. "I'm hungry, let's go home and get something to eat."  
  
Reeka frowned. "Mama's gonna be mad."  
  
The two girls turned around and began walking from the room.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah!" proclaimed Miri. "I didn't say 'Simon says.'"  
  
Draggle and Reeka quivered in fear at the voice and clutched each other in horror.  
  
"Alright, SIMON SAYS go tell your mother," giggled Miri.  
  
The two witches blinked and looked at each other.  
  
"NOW!" screamed Miri.  
  
The doors hadn't even shut completely before the sisters were halfway home.  
  
Miri turned to the ponies with a grin across her face. "Now that I am supreme ruler of Pony Land, I demand you all call me 'Rainbow Brite!'"  
  
===============================  
  
Darien landed on something small and furry.  
  
"GAHH!!!" he screamed, jumping to his feet. A bushwoolie cowered beneath him.  
  
"There's hundreds of them here," said Amy in amazement.  
  
"Is everyone here?" called Mina from the corner.  
  
Everyone called their replies. Everyone, that is, but Lita.  
  
Lita opened her eyes and found herself staring directly into another pair of green eyes. Her lips had fallen over somebody else's. She blushed furiously and jumped up.  
  
"Well hey there Beautiful, how are you doing this morning?"  
  
"TLP?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
TLP stood and stretched. "Miri has this odd idea that she is going to rule all of these old television cartoons. I told her she shouldn't get herself so involved, so she zapped me here with the remote."  
  
"Where exactly is here?" asked Andrew nervously.  
  
"The ponies refer to this as the graveyard of the Bushwoolies. When a bushwoolie grows too old or in some other way becomes less useful, the ponies dispose of them here." Several of the Bushwoolies moved toward TLP, who patted them each on the head.  
  
"Poor things," said Mina, picking one of the furry creatures up.  
  
"Bushwoolie!" it exclaimed.  
  
Serena glanced up from stuffing her face with the cake she had left over in her hands. She licked the frosting from her fingers.  
  
"So what are we going to do about this?"  
  
TLP sat back and sighed. "I'd say resign ourselves to a fate of living with the bushwoolies and eating the scraps of food they throw down to us." He paused for a minute and looked at Lita. "But now that there's a beautiful girl here to spend the time with, I'm sure I won't mind."  
  
"No thanks, I don't date outside my own species."  
  
"Ouch, that hurt," replied TLP rubbing his jaw.  
  
Darien walked around the perimeter of the room knocking on the wall. "How does one go about getting out of this place? We have to get that remote back and get back home!"  
  
TLP sighed and sat back. "When they want to give us food, they slide it in from a hole in the ceiling, which stays closed normally. You'll see, it should be time to eat in a minute here..."  
  
Right on cue, light poured into the room from a small hole in the ceiling. Food scraps flew down the hole, falling directly on top of Raye.  
  
"Miri really doesn't like you does she?" asked TLP.  
  
Raye screamed in fury and scampered halfway up the wall before the laws of gravity kicked in and she found herself lying in a heap on the floor. She wailed in frustration.  
  
Andrew and Darien sat down. Everyone else followed suit, forming a circle in the center of the room. TLP sat in his corner and continued sleeping.  
  
"We have to get that remote control back," said a very determined Darien.  
  
"But first we need to get out of here," said Raye.  
  
"Which," added Mina. "We have already discovered that climbing the wall is impossible."  
  
Raye shot Mina a dirty look, but Mina simply ignored her.  
  
"So the question at hand is how to get out of here," threw in Andrew.  
  
Everyone nodded and fell into a thoughtful silence.  
  
Amy stood, fed up with the whole thing, and walked over to stand in front of the sleeping TLP. "WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FANFIC WRITER!"  
  
TLP blinked wearily. "Eh?"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME! HELP US GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE STILL IN CHARGE OF THIS STORY!"  
  
"You know what, ask someone who cares," muttered TLP, falling back asleep.  
  
Amy stomped back to the circle and sat in a huff. Andrew chuckled lightly, but was abruptly stopped as a glare from Amy's direction cut him off.  
  
Serena smiled slyly. "I know how we could get his help..."  
  
Everyone blinked and looked at Serena.  
  
Serena smiled and looked at everyone in turn.  
  
Raye egged her on.  
  
Serena blinked. "Oh yeah. We could... whisper whisper..."  
  
Everyone nodded and looked up at the sleeping fanfiction writer in the corner, evil grins spread across their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MAMA!" shouted Reeka at the doorway to the hideously evil black castle.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Maybe she's not home?" asked Reeka.  
  
"You idiot! It's not 'mama.' It's 'Hydia!'" explained Draggle.  
  
"Oh yeah... HYDIA!" shouted Reeka.  
  
"What do you two want?!" came the immediate reply. "Have you captured those ponies yet?"  
  
"No Ma-- Hydia. This crazy psycho girl named Miriamele told us that we had to move! She was mean!"  
  
Reeka started to cry.  
  
Draggle's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry..."  
  
Hydia cursed a mean, nasty, black, evil curse in her frustration and stormed out of the castle, grabbing her two daughters and hauling them with her towards Pony Land.  
  
=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)  
  
"Oh, TLP? I've changed my mind about you..." called Lita *very* seductively as she crawled towards him.  
  
TLP woke with a start and gulped at the sight of Lita coming closer to him.  
  
"ACK! You've entered my personal space bubble!"  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you liked me..." said Lita, sliding her tongue enticingly across her teeth.  
  
TLP gulped. His voice cracked. "Wha-wha-wha..." He pulled himself into the corner and began crying.  
  
Lita frowned. "Perhaps that was too forward?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Lita crawled over and sat next to TLP, who scooted an inch or two away. She put a hand on his shoulder and he shook it off.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... uh..."  
  
TLP looked up at her and sniffled. Then he smiled. "It's alright Beautiful, I understand. We shouldn't resign ourselves to a fate down here, ne?"  
  
Standing, TLP spread out his arms and called out to the Bushwoolies in the room. "My fellow Bushwoolies! I stand before you today as one who has also been wronged at the hands of the Ponies! We must fight for our lives, our families, and our FREEDOM!"  
  
The Bushwoolies stared blankly at their would-be martyr.  
  
TLP blinked, then pulled out a small notepad from his pocket and wrote a few words.  
  
A cheerful blonde appeared from nowhere and stroke a pose. "Ropa-ropa-revolution!" she called in a dialect that just screamed "valley-girl."  
  
The Bushwoolies followed suit and struck the same pose. "Ropa-ropa-revolution!"  
  
TLP continued. "Now Bushwoolies! Let us rise up and cast from us the chains of our oppressors!"  
  
A tremendous cheer came from the Bushwoolies, who quickly piled on top of one another, forming a bushy ladder for everyone to climb out.  
  
Darien and the others rushed up the ladder and waited for the hole to open, allowing them to escape.  
  
TLP patted Ropa on the shoulder. "Thanks Beautiful, as usual your hyper attitude seemed to save the day." She smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke. He scampered up the ladder behind everyone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Feeding time again?" asked a Pony.  
  
"Yes, we may have our dirty little secrets in this world, but at least we need to keep them fed, don't you think?"   
  
The other Pony groaned and walked over to the trap door in the floor. He pulled it open. Suddenly, the two guard ponies were onset by a horde of upset people. Darien grabbed one pony, while Andrew grabbed the other. As TLP and Lita helped the remaining Bushwoolies out of the hole, the guards were bound and gagged. Finally, everyone had crowded into the room.  
  
"Alright everyone! Let's take back the Pony Castle!" shouted Darien as he threw open the door.  
  
Thousands of Bushwoolies threw themselves into the corridors of the pony castle. The Bushwoolie revolution had come!  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
Hydia strode to the front of the Pony gate and yelled for the ponies to let her in.  
  
"Not by the hairs of our Chinny-chin-chins!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" shrieked Hydia.  
  
The ponies stuck out their tongues and pulled down their lower eyelids. "Behhhh!"   
  
Hydia was furious! "Why you little..."  
  
Suddenly Miri stepped out and looked over the wall at the visitors.  
  
Without warning, the gates to the pink mansion dropped with a clatter, as a herd of ponies scrambled from within. Grabbing a running pony, Miri forced it to speak.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"It's... it's... the BUSHWOOLIES! They're taking over!" it wailed, dashing off into the sunset.  
  
"They're WHAT?" screamed, Miri, turing back to the mansion.  
  
"Not so fast, Maryhaymill!" yelled, Hydia, who had walked in through the open gates.  
  
"What did you call me? Gosh, why can't anyone get my name RIGHT for once? It's MiriaMELE! M-i-r-i-a-m-e-l-e!! And now that I am queen, you are OBLIGATED to get it right!" she roared, waving the remote back and forth over her head.   
  
"You? A queen? No, no, no, I am queen of Ponyland now! Submit your powers NOW!!" cackled Hydia.  
  
"Never, you dried up, bitter old hag!! Queens should be cute, lovely, and graceful. Someone like... ME!!" Miri grinned, twirling around in a cute circle.  
  
"That's IT, you're none of those things, Miss 'I think I'm so adorable'!!" yelled Hydia, pointing a shaky finger at Miri.  
  
"I don't think I'm adorable," said Miri innocently, "I KNOW I am! Now get out of my mansion!!!"  
  
"Fine! You asked for it, queenie!" Hydia pulled out a magic wand and muttered some odd phrase to herself and then flung a mass of energy at Miri. Cackling, Miri pulled out the remote and pushed pause. The mass froze in midair!  
  
"Drat, you evil queen, there must be someway to stop you." muttured, Hydia pacing back and forth. Without warning, the mass of energy started moving again, straight towards Miri.  
  
"AIIEEEE!" she cried, ducking just in time for the energy to hit the wall behind her, "Who did that? I'm the only one with the remote!"  
  
"Not anymore, Miri. Put your remote down."  
  
"TLP?" gasped Miri, jaw dropping, "But I put you in jail..."  
  
Thousands of bushwoolies stood proudly behind TLP, ready for battle.  
  
"Yes, you put me in jail! And these fine fellows helped me escape!" he said, shaking the head bushwollie's paw, "I owe them my life! But while in jail, I managed to reconstuct an exact copy of the remote! MWhahahah!!"  
  
"Well, there's only one thing to do now, TLP, now that you've, ruined my kingdom!"  
  
TLP's eyebow raised. "Oh? And what's that? There's nothing you can do now!" he cackled.  
  
"Ahehe, Miri? TLP? Why don't you just give the remote to one of us.." suggested Amy.  
  
"NEVER! There's only one thing to do!" smirked Miri.  
  
"You already said that, now get on with it!" muttered Mina.  
  
"I heard that! Say bye bye to Ponyland!"  
  
Miri pushed a button and the channel changed.  
  
Everyone fell from the pink world and swirled through static until they landed on something soft, white, and fluffy.  
  
"A cloud?" asked Darien hesitantly.  
  
Several bears peered out from a variety of rainbow-colored houses at their mysterious guests.  
  
Darien groaned and lost conciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*  
  
The end?! Naw, it'll just be awhile! :P Perhaps feedback will make the  
mailman deliver faster?! Oh, BTW! It might be a week before I answer any  
email! I'm leaving for the beach tomorrow minna! ~Miri 


End file.
